Not your average viking camping trip
by wesker and wessons
Summary: Hiccup and the gang go on a routine camping trip. Unfortunately somebody seeks to interrupt that.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup!" Hiccups father yelled upstairs, "Your going to be late boy!"

"Coming!" Hiccup shouted back while he furiously flung articles of clothing into a small animal skin bag. Today was the first day of the big camping trip for the all the vikings in hiccups age group.

"Now boy!" Stoick's now annoyed voice rumbled throughout the house, "Yer dragons even waiting for ya!" This was true. Toothless had been waiting by the front door for quite a while now. He could sense the excitement in the air.

"I'm here, I'm here" hiccup hurriedly dashed out the door. "C,mon dad! We're gonna be late!"

Stoick the vast simply rolled his eyes at his son and followed him out the door.

_Astrid's POV._

_"_We were supposed to be gone by now." I murmured. I had arrived at the departure zone three hours ago. When we were SUPPOSED to get here. The departure area was just a small shack on the edge of the forest.

"where ARE they?" I asked to no one in particular.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut turned and looked at me like I had just swore in church. I was the only one to speak for the past two hours. The blonde twins were perched upon their Zippleback. Ruffnut was sitting on the left neck and Tuffnut on the right. They had all of their gear strapped to the back of the zippleback, which they had (after days, if not weeks, of fighting) named Ruffnut and Tuffnut's dragon. Rat for short. The two vikings were almost always seen with the dragon.

"Those two were always with the other two" I allowed myself a small chuckle at that one as I put my hands on my head. I went to lay my head back against a rock when I saw Hiccup running towards the meeting area as fast as it appeared he could. The small boy was rather, well, non-vikingy. He ran with a noticeable limp due to his lack of foot. Although he had made improvement in his walking I knew he would never be the same.

"Astrid!" hiccup called to me "sorry im late!"

I punched him in the gut. "you should be! Three hours hiccup! THREE HOURS!" I yelled. I wasn't really mad I just liked that sheepish look he gave when he was yelled at. Even though he wasn't as viking looking as, say, Snotlout, he definitely had the heart of a viking. Maybe thats why I was so attracted to him. My thoughts were interrupted when Hiccup waved his hand in front of my face. I blushed when I realized I had been staring at him.

"you ok Astrid?" he asked. His voice was so caring and kind.

"umm ya. Sorry about that" I replied as I quickly put my pack on my Nadder, Crush, to make me appear busy and break the awkwardness.

"alright listen up young vikings!" The viking chief's voice boomed, "today you will be departing"

I didn't hear past that or rather I didn't listen. My mind was fully centered on Hiccup. I often did this when bored. I would just lay down, stare at the sky, and daydream of Hiccup. My daydreaming today however was cut short by Crush picking me up by the shirt to get my attention. Apparently all the other riders and their dragons had taken off. Only Stoick, toothless, Hiccup and Crush were left. All of which were staring at me expectantly. I blushed and got on Crush. He promptly shot into the air. Toothless and Hiccup did the same. Stoick waved goodbye below.

"Finally!" Snotlout yelled back to all of us, "No adult! No responsibilities! We can do whatever! Isn't that right Ravager?" He patted his Monstrous Nightmare on the neck. It roared happily in response. Snotlout and Ravager had the same attitudes. They both felt like they were the best in every aspect of anything they've ever done. However, Ravager and Snotlout often got into disagreements such as which direction to go or what they thought one another should or shouldn't eat. They had one of the best dragon/rider relationship on the island.

"Agreed!" shouted both Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Agreed." I thought nervously to myself. I had a bad feeling about this trip.

Night was falling on Berk. Hiccup was currently putting his tent up. We all had decided on a camp site on top of a bluff that over looked the ocean. I had found it beautiful but of course I made the excuse that it was a "tactical position". Ravager had lit a stump on fire and we were all sitting around it. Hiccup was sitting on he opposite side of the fire from me. I was just about to make my "move" on him when Ravager suddenly set himself on fire and started pacing the bluff. Soon afterwords Crush started hissing and Rat stood protectively over her riders. Toothless started pacing and growling into the treeline. They were trying to intimidate something that was in the forest.

"toothless?" hiccup said inquisitively. "whats wrong?" he started to hobble over to were toothless was located when I saw it. Its red eyes glowing menacingly and I could tell they were targeting Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Don't move!" I screamed but it was muffled out by the monstrous roar that was let out by the monster as it leaped at the boy. Suddenly smoke was everywhere. I couldn't see anything I yelled out to hiccup but he didn't respond. I heard Snotlout let out a yelp and then I felt a thud. Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut screamed. I started screaming their names when I was hit by something hard on the side of my head. Then the world went black. The last thing I could hear was a shout and the beating of wings and a bloodcurdling roar.

**So that's my attempt at a 1st chapter to my first story, however feeble an attempt it is. Hopefully it wasn't that bad. Review please! And constructive criticism is always wanted. **

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!!!! probobly under my profile or however you find that stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hiccups POV_

I was awakened by a dull but quite annoying pain in my back. I groaned and rolled over. I had been sleeping on a rock. When the grogginess had worn off and my senses returned I smelled a pleasant odor. Inquisitively I tried to see where it was coming from. The campsite was a mess. The ground was scorched and smelled sulfurous. Our tents were reduced to burnt sticks holding each other up precariously. The only real clue that the area had actually been a campsite was the fire in a middle of a circle of logs. A very feminine figure sat by the fire. I pushed myself up from the blackened earth. I noticed the figure was cooking fish. I walked over.

"Hey Astrid. Sleep well?" I asked. The figure turned around. It was definitely not Astrid. I stumbled back a bit and reached for my knife. It wasn't there. A look of shock cast over my face. The figure saw this and was obviously amused.

"Have a good sleep? I wanted to have breakfast done before any of you woke up." she spoke sweetly. I looked at her. She was gorgeous. Brown hair that flowed a little past her shoulders. She was wearing an outfit consisting of a black shirt with chain-mail over it. She had on a pair blue pants that I found very peculiar. I could tell she had seen combat before. She had a scar on her right arm that stretched from her elbow to her wrist.

"who are you?" I stuttered, "Wheres Astrid? What happened? Wheres is everyone?"

"whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down kid. My names Bianca and you better be glad I'm here or else you wouldn't be!"

"what do you mean?" I was looking for the vikings. They didn't appear to be anywhere. However I saw toothless still asleep under a tree on the far side of the bluff. I hobbled over to him. He appeared alright just asleep.

"your friends are out hunting for our dinner. We would have woke you but you wouldn't wake. So that short big nosed kid put you down on a rock." she laughed as she recalled the event. "oh! Your dragon wont wake up for awhile. It got quite a lungful of sleeping gas."

"sleeping gas?"

"Ya. From the Destroyer that attacked your little group."

"Destroyer?"

" Dear god child! Lets just ask MORE questions how'bout?" she sarcastically remarked but answered my question, "A destroyer is a dragon that has evolved to hunting other dragons. Instead of breathing fire it spews sleeping gas. Its a deep purple and has a large boney frame. Its got claws that are sharper then my boyfriend's drunk sister's tongue!" She erupted into laughter.

When her fit of laughter ceased she looked around as if sensing somebodies presence.

"they're here." sure enough out of the forest emerged Astrid and the gang. As soon as she saw me she ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your ok! I was worried sick!" she whispered in my ear.

"Ya, my bad." I said. I was just glad I was in contact with Astrid again. It had been four weeks since hiccup had saved the vikings of berk and freed the dragons. It had been four weeks since Astrid, the object of his affection for as long as he could remember, kissed me. Since then there had been minimal lip contact between the two and even when there was it was always accompanied by a brutal punch to my arm. It was the good and the bad. Toothless found their relationship comical or at least that's what it seemed like. He would watch our every move when we were together. Crush couldn't care less. He was usually to busy trying to pick fights usually with Ravager or Rat.

Later that night they were all sitting around the fire. It was sort of awkward with that new girl, Bianca, she was constantly bombarded with questions of her past adventures by either Snotlout or Tuffnut. the latter of which had taken a liking to her. Astrid sensed Bianca becoming annoyed at the constant flow of questions so she decided to help her.

"So Bianca earlier today you said something about a boyfriend?"

"Yes I did!" she was immediately restored to full question answering vigor, "Hes awesome! Actually hes the best fighter I've ever seen. I've only lost a couple of times and they were to him. The other time he was there to save me." she droned on and on about her super boyfriend. Apparently he was the strongest and bravest warrior from where they came from. One particular detail was intriguing.

"He had a dragon?" Ruffnut cut in. "what type of dragon? Was it Powerful?"

"He had the most powerful dragon in the entire dragon rider platoon." she said dreamily. "he was always posted at the bridge just outside my house. But now hes on his way here."

"Why?" asked Snotlout while he lied down and rested his head against the log

"Well he's looking for a new place to live. Im here looking for him!"

"Why is he looking for a new place to live? Why Berk?"

"Well he's wanted now and Berk seems like a dandy place to live! But the destroyers and their leader seem to have followed us."

"They've followed you?" Astrid rose her voice angrily as if she had just found someone to blame for the previous night. Someone she could do harm to.

"Ya. My previous employers sent them after us when i defected from my job."

"What was your old job?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said at the same time. They proceeded to argue over who asked first. It ended in Tuffnut screaming that he was hurt.

"I was a mercenary." she replied while she raised an eyebrow at the comical twins.

"Sweet! Did you kill a lot of people?" Snotlout practically yelled. Even Astrid seemed impressed. However,She crossed her arms and gave a "humph" trying to not act like the older girl was any better then she was.

Bianca laughed at Snotlout "I killed a few. I was never really cut out to be a merc' although thats all my family really did."

"Ah, so that's why you quit? but that doesn't explain why they sent those dragons after you." Snotlout said

"They're after me because you don't just quit when your a mercenary. Your executed if you want to be free. Otherwise, you take orders all your life."

"That sucks! So why is your boyfriend wanted?" I asked.

"Well hes wanted now."

"For what?"

" The murder of the king and the deaths of 68 citizens." Bianca replied nonchalantly. "oh and he burned the kingdom down." she sighed " I cant wait to see him."

We all looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!!!! probobly under my profile or however you find that stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I watched the movie again and I forgot what a hoe Astrid was, and by hoe I mean be-otch. So I'm going to make her a be-otch. Also I have switched to third person because all my other stories I've ever written are in third person and I'm more comfortable in that style.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"He did what?!" Snotlout noisily voiced what every viking there was thinking. Even the dragons( who were on the outer edge of the firelight) seemed to be shocked. They suddenly became noisy and looked at each other.

"Look, its a long story and by long I mean a book length long." Bianca was pretty sure just the word book would make the dim jock-ish viking shy away from the subject. Sure enough he stopped talking. After a long day of doing nothing the vikings one by one went to there newly constructed lean-tos.

The next morning Astrid woke up extremely early. The sun had just started peak above the horizon. She stood up and looked around to see if anyone else was up. As she expected no one was. She walked over to were Crush was sleeping. She was surprised that, unlike most mornings were she had to wake the dragon up, today she saw that he was watching her walk over. On the the way over however, she saw Bianca seemingly passed out on the log she had been sitting on the previous night. Hate (or was it simply jealousy? She didn't know) bubbled up inside Astrid. She was the most popular, strongest, and most attractive one here. She was going to keep it that way, but first Crush needed some exercise. She saddled him up and climbed on. The Deadly Nadder loved to run more then he liked to fly. So today, like all days, he was reluctant to take off. After quite a bit of persuading and possibly a few clubs to his heavily armored side he took off. Although she had flown with him dozens of times before the initial rush of wind and the weightless feeling still shocked her. Crush flew straight up into the clouds. Astrid stared at the beautiful sunrise for awhile before she became bored.

"Take me down boy." she yelled over the rushing wind. Crush roared happily in response. He dived down below the clouds and skimmed the water. He tilted slightly so his wing splashed water over his rider.

"ok, ok, ok I think its time to go back now Crush. They might be worrying about us!" Astrid actually hated the idea of any one worrying about her. She could deal without anyone else just fine. Crush was flying back to their camp when out of nowhere a fireball flew by. Crush dodged just in time but Astrid had to cover her face from the searing heat. She laid against the Nadders back, trying to make him more aerodynamic in an attempt to get away. She had never been one to run away but being in the air was not were he was comfortable. As they continued to dodge incoming fireballs, Astrid realized this was an opportunity to regain popularity among the vikings. She steered Crush towards the another island she saw below her. Crush seemed reluctant but complied. As they landed on the shore Astrid looked up to see the enemy dragon, something she should have done much earlier. She was horrified at what she saw.

Flying above her was a monstrosity of a dragon. It was an acidic green with red markings all over its body. It's wings were so huge that with each beat Astrid could feel the wind from down on the ground. The body was covered in small spikes that dripped with a bright orange substance. The tail itself was at least twice as long as the dragons body. With every inch closed between the dragon and herself, she could feel fear grip her heart harder and harder.

As the dragon hit the ground in a veil of smoke, Astrid was hit with how much danger she was in. As the dragon emerged it roared ferociously. Crush jumped instinctively in front of Astrid and made a chattering sound. The other dragon was surprised, as if he'd never seen any other dragon put up a fight. It looked at Crush with its blood red eyes. It opened it's mouth and a greenish-Grey smoke quickly seeped out of its mouth. It filled the area quickly. Astrid covered her mouth and backed away. Crush however, sniffed the odd smoke. His breathing instantly became labored and within seconds he was incapacitated laying on the ground.

"Crush!" Astrid screamed and ran over trying to wake him up. He wouldn't wake. Astrid looked up in horror at the green dragon. She took out her knife and tried to defend Crush's passed out body. The dragon made a noise as if to indicate his amusement. Astrid was immediately pissed off. The dragon slinked closer to her in a movement that made her think of Toothless. She wished Hiccup and Toothless were here. They could help. The dragon obviously saw an opening and lunged at Astrid. It slammed her into a large rock on the beach. It opened its mouth and roared. Most of the teeth were out of line and were covered in bits and pieces of what Astrid assumed was its last meal. The breath was warm and putrid. As it pushed her harder into the rock her breathing became heavy and labored. Her eyes opened wide and stared with horror into the beasts eyes. Apparently finding this amusing amusing the dragon let up on the pressure a bit and then slammed her back into the rock. Astrid screamed in pain as her ribs cracked. Astrid knew this was the end. Her vision became blurry as pain continued to scream throughout her body. The dragon reared up and prepared to slam her into the rock one final time. As Astrid felt her mind slip slowly slip away she closed her eyes waiting for death. It never came.

The dragon shrieked in pain. Its body was literally blown up. Astrid felt the warm, gooey chunks find a resting place on her face. She tilted her head to see a man a top yet another dragon. He dismounted and ran over to her. Her looked her over and hoisted her up. As she was put onto the dragon, Astrid blacked out.

She woke up to the sound of a crackling fire. She quickly sat up and felt a shooting pain travel through her body. She yelped in shock. She looked down and saw her torso was was wrapped tightly with cloth.

"You've got several broken ribs. I wouldn't move if I were you." a calm yet dark voice said to her from behind. Astrid spun around disregarding the pain. She saw a man that appeared to be 17 or 18. He had wild brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was quite tall but still sturdy. He wasn't quite as large as most of the vikings in Berk but he still appeared strong. He walked over to his large dark red dragon and handed it a hunk of meat. The dragon took it, laid down and curled up as it chewed on the hunk of meat. He continued on to where Crush was sitting, unharmed. He handed him another piece of meat. Crush hungrily snapped it up and swallowed it whole. He then proceeded to walk over to the fire and put the rest of the animal ( Astrid saw that it was a reindeer, or whats left of it since he gave a large quantity to the dragons.) next to the fire. He then looked at Astrid in amazement.

"Don't you feed your dragon? He ate that pretty quickly." he asked the blonde girl.

"He always eats like that. Mind telling me why I'm here and who you are?" Astrid replied in an annoyed tone.

"Names Garrett! And that's" he pointed to his dragon. "Traptor. Nice to meet'cha!"

* * *

** Yup. Thats chapter tres. I dont know about you guys but i thought it was decent. also, im updating so fast becuase im stuck in my house due to flooding. so ya. Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back at camp the gang was preparing to go out and search for Astrid. It had been four hours since Hiccup was woken up by Bianca screaming to someone named Tori. He had ran out of the lean-to to find her still asleep. She must have been having a nightmare about her past adventures. Hiccup had woken her and the others soon started crawling out of their shelters. After they realized that Astrid wasn't there they decided that she could hold her own and they shouldn't worry. The first thing they did was get some breakfast (somehow Ravager had flamed a couple of rabbits). Next Toothless, Ravager, and Rat needed some food too. They all went down to the beach and fished for awhile. After they accumulated a decent amount of different types of fish, with minimal mishaps (Bianca had tried to give an eel to Rat.) they returned to camp. When they got there and saw that neither Crush nor Astrid had returned they started to get uneasy. Hiccup especially became very nervous.

As they saddled up their dragons Snotlout looked over at Tuffnut. He saw him trying to flirt with Bianca for the fifty-billionth time. Not one to be out-done, he walked over to her and pushed Tuffnut out of the way.

"Would you like to ride with Ravager and me?" He did a bow and gestured towards the Monstrous Nightmare. Bianca giggled and said that that would be just fine. As Snotlout walked her over to the dragon he shot a look at Tuffnut, taunting him. Tuffnut's face grew bright red and he stomped on over to Rat. His side of the dragon picked him up and put him on its back. Ruffnut had saw the event unfold and the second the dragon dropped Tuffnut down she started pestering him.

"Wow, did Snotlout just take your girl? That's pathetic. She seemed like she'd do anything to get away from you too. Its probably because you smell so bad." she continued hounding him until he forcefully pushed her off the dragon. She immediately jumped to her feet and started yelling at him.

"OH Your going to get it now!" she yelled as she took out her axe. Tuffnut jumped down and they started to wrestle. When Ruffnut and Tuffnut start to fight their dragon starts to fight its other half.

"Knock it off! Both of you! We have to go find Astrid. She could be in trouble." Hiccup started to trail off at the end. The twins noticed that his voice was filled with emotion and they stopped. They climbed on the squabbling dragon and they each tried to calm their head down. After they got in control the group took off. They had mapped out an area to search earlier and they flew off towards their first area to search, a small chain of islands off the coast of Berk.

Back with Astrid and Crush. Astrid was going to kill this new kid. He was loud and rude. Astrid was sizing him up the entire time. She could take him. The only problem was his menacing dragon. It was a large, red dragon that had enormous wings. The strangest part was the tail. It had a large spike at the end and two curved spikes on either side of it. Almost like her viking helmet. It occasionally clicked the tips of the spikes together, forming a circle around the central spike. Astrid inferred that that was probably used to slice small prey in half. She knew Crush wouldn't be able to fight that thing. Her only chance was to attack the man when the dragon wasn't looking and then before it could react escape on Crush. When Garrett walked past her Astrid saw her chance. She jumped up and went to trip the older boy. However it backfired. Before she knew what had happened she was on her back. The pain from her broken ribs came back in full force. She winced as the man stood over her and smirked.

"Is that how you treat all of your saviors?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice.

"Only the rude ones. Now let me GO!" Astrid yelled.

"No. you cant ride your dragon with those injuries! You'd be in so much pain you'd fall off. Besides, you got somewhere to go?" he asked. Astrid looked at him like he was the stupidest thing she'd ever seen. Before she could speak however there was a large rustling from behind them. Astrid backed away from the edge of the forest and went behind the fire. Garrett took out his sword. It looked like a decoration more then a weapon. It was slim and had a silver dragon's head for a hand guard. At the end of the grip there was an opal. As the sounds came closer and closer the four sitting at the clearing became more tense. Crush started to paw the ground and Traptor glared intently at the direction of the sound.

When Toothless burst forth from the forest he quickly tackled Garrett, knocking the blade from his hand. As the black-blue glow formed at the back of Toothless' mouth Traptor roared in anger. Astrid dashed forward to get to Crush, on the way there she grabbed her favorite axe that Garrett took from her. She jumped on Crush and just as she did so she heard Hiccup yell at Toothless to stop. From out of the bushes Hiccup, Snotlout,Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Bianca, Ravager and Rat emerged. Astrid was taken back at ow they had all been hidden. Ravager took one look at the new dragon and lit himself on fire. He snorted and tried to look intimidating. Traptor immediately started to click his tail. He pawed the ground and took a step forward.

"Knock it off!" Garrett yelled at his dragon. He kicked the black dragon off of him and confronted the vikings. "Who the hell are you guys!?" he looked at every one of them before his eyes rested on Bianca.

"Hey Garrett, how you doing? Like my new friends?" she said to him jokingly.

"Did you do this?!" Garrett yelled at her. Bianca giggled and looked towards Traptor.

"Hey boy!" she went over and scratched him behind the ears. The red dragon let his guard down for the first time since meeting Astrid.

Hiccup ran quickly over to Astrid when he saw he was hurt.

"Are you ok, Astrid? What happened?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine Hiccup, its nothing." she answered him in an annoyed tone."There is nothing wrong with me, stop worrying about me!" she jumped off Crush and stormed off. Hiccup started after her but Garrett stopped him.

"I wouldn't go after her if I were you." He said to him.

"You don't even know her!" Hiccup said as he glared at Garrett. He removed Garrett's hand from his shoulder.

"True, but ive been with her long enough to know she like my sister in almost every way. With girls like her worrying about them is the worst thing to do" He looked sternly at Hiccup. Bianca knew that Hiccup and Astrid had some odd relationship. They weren't quite boyfriend and girlfriend but they were getting there. Garrett wasn't a relationship counselor but he knew Astrids type. The best thing Hiccup could do was follow his advice.

"I would follow Garrett's advice Hiccup." Bianca told Hiccup. She walked over to were Ravager was. She had taken quite a liking to the Nightmare. He was always trying to show off to everyone. She found it cute.

A little while later when everyone was sitting by the fire Astrid came back. She took a seat between Ruffnut and Bianca. She crossed her legs and looked at Garrett and Hiccup. They were sitting side by side. Since she had been gone Garrett had acclimated well with the new vikings. The vikings found Garrett's stories intriguing. They listened to him tell of his homeland were bandit raids were commonplace and people had to fight to survive in the constant rain. It was not unlike Berk. When Astrid sat down she asked:

"So why did you kill all those people?" she was intent on hearing his answer. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"They killed my friend. A few of them deserved it."

"and the others?" she asked

"Ya! what about them?" Snotlout asked, he was afraid. This new guy had killed apparently killed more people then he had even seen.

"Look, have you ever felt the urge from deep within to get revenge?" Snotlout looked at Astrid and Bianca before puffing out his chest and saying that he had. Garrett rose an eyebrow at him.

"well it was like that for me. besides they were all messed up in the brain. Did Bianca tell you they were bandits? or did she just say people?" Garrett asked the group as he looked at Bianca.

"Oops" she said "must have forgotten that part." she started to laugh when a large boom was heard in the distance.

* * *

**Theres chappy 4. i know i cut it short but im tired and ive got infinite text messages to answer. By the way, my other story is like a super prologue to what Garrett and Bianca are doing in Berk. so go read that! it's more violent then this one tho. so ya. Please review and i hope you liked this chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"That must have came from the village!" Hiccup shouted when he heard the loud noise. "we have to find out whats going on!" he jumped on Toothless and they shot into the night sky. All the vikings hurriedly jumped on their dragons. It took them longer because they weren't as used to it. Garrett and Bianca were the second to take off. Then Astrid, then Snotlout and finally Ruffnut and Tuffnut. As they flew over the trees and met up with Hiccup they were horrified. In the distance they could see the village on fire. Astrid and Crush immediately sped towards the village. The other followed.

The village was still well prepared for a dragon attack despite not expecting one. The large torches were lit and were lighting the sky. All the vikings and dragons were defending there home vigilantly. As the Hiccup and the gang got closer they could see what it was. Astrid knew immediately that it was destroyers. They were knocking over buildings and just causing destruction. It appeared they were looking for something. They were completely disregarding the vikings. The axes and swords didnt even put a dent in the destroyers rock hard skin. The vikings finally put up one of their catapults and it launched a large boulder at a Destroyer. The beast was to busy ransacking a house and didn't see the boulder until it was too late. It roared in pain as the rock smashed into its side, trapping it underneath. It hissed and screeched before it stopped moving. Another dragon saw this and started to attack the four vikings near the catapult. As it ripped the first viking to shreds it targeted the second viking. The dragon saw his severe disability, he didn't have a leg or a hand. The destroyer pounced on the man. The dragon held him down with one and was about to slice him in two when it was tackled off the man.

"You alright Gobber?" Stoic the vast yelled at his friend.

"Eh, its going to take more then that to kill me!" Gobber yelled back. They then proceeded to bludgeon the dragon in the face until it flew off. Hiccup and Toothless landed next to Stoic and Gobber.

"Whats happening dad?" Hiccup shouted over the mayhem. The dragons had started to attack the villagers and people were shouting and screaming everywhere.

"It was dinner time when these damned dragons attacked us! They came out of nowhere and started ripping the village apart!" Stoic responded, he then saw another dragon chasing a women and her child through the village. He looked at Hiccup, nodded, grabbed his hammer and shield and then ran after the dragon. Hiccup stopped and looked around. He had not realized the severity of the situation . Most of the buildings were demolished and there was debris everywhere. All the dragons were passed out in various areas and their riders were trying desperately to wake them up. Hiccup saw Astrid trying to defend Crush's sleeping body. Flying in the air was Snotlout and Ravager they were giving the Destroyers a run for their money. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were helping roll another catapult in position. Rat was nowhere to be seen. Even Fishlegs (who had not gone on the camping trip) was fighting with his Gronkle. Hiccup saw Bianca run over to help Astrid guard Crush. Garrett and his dragon were nowhere in sight. Suddenly there was a huge, earth-shaking roar. Toothless leaped into the air and shot straight up into the night sky. Hiccup steered Toothless back down towards the village, he was reluctant but dove back down.

Flying near the cliff was a huge Destroyer. It was easily four times the size of a Monstrous Nightmare. The only difference between the normal Destroyers and this one, besides size, was that this one had a rider. The rider kicked the beast and it opened its mouth. A huge fireball started to form in its mouth. Hiccup knew he had to act. The fireball could decimate the entire village. He and Toothless dove towards the giant dragon. The screech of the Night Fury alerted several vikings to Hiccups presence and they started to cheer. Toothless let out a blast of purple-black fire right into the mouth of the Enormous destroyer. The forming fireball exploded and rocked the dragon. Toothless and Hiccup both smiled, however their joy was cut short when the dragons tail grabbed Toothless. It jerked them out of the sky. Hiccup tried to get free but the tail just squeezed tighter. It pulled them towards its owner and held them by its rider.

"So, you must be the great and brave Hiccup Horrendous!" the man said humorously. He was tall and very dark skinned. His appearance did not remind Hiccup of someone who had seen a lot of combat before. He was very well kept and did not smell badly like almost all the men Hiccup had grown up with.

"Ya, that's me." Hiccup groaned. "What do you want and why are you here?" Hiccup started yelling at him. Toothless just growled.

"Well, as I can see your a little" he paused. "less then what we thought you were, I will not be taking you. You see sir, I need a something that your people posses. And I intend to get it."

"What do you need?" Hiccup was definitely confused.

"I'm going to assume you've met a couple named Garrett and Bianca?" Hiccup nodded. "good, good. They are under arrest for the destruction of my home city and the killing of civilians. We have hunted and killed their fellow insurgents. Now they are the last two. You will help us find them and instead of killing your entire village we will allow for you and your people to serve as our slaves." The man laughed and whistled to the dragon. The dragon landed In the middle of the battle field and roared to get everyone's attention. The tail loosened a bit and Hiccup fell off Toothless. The man grabbed him and held a knife to his neck. He then yelled at everyone to stop.

"The next person to move will have this young mans blood on their hands!" all the vikings looked up, surprised that Hiccup would be caught. "What I need from all of you is complete cooperation! You will find for me the two new members of your shitty little village and no one will die." the vikings looked around. What two new members? They started looking around for a new face. A few seconds later, Astrid walked through the crowd holding a subdued Bianca. She had tied her arms behind her back and made sure she couldn't move. She got to the dragon and threw her on the ground. All she wanted was for Hiccup to be free, and she didn't care if this newcomer was killed. The man and Bianca glared at each other before the man asked where Garrett was. No one knew.

The man shrugged and Hiccup could feel the knife tighten against his neck.

"Alright then, ill just kill this one and I will continue to kill someone until you find him." the knife then pressed against Hiccups neck. He could feel the pain as it cut his neck slowly. Astrid screamed and Toothless started to thrash violently. Hiccup could tell that, unless Thor himself came down and saved him, he was going to die.

* * *

**Oh snap! whats going to happen? sorry about how long it took to update. we've been doing some intense workouts for football. that and im super lazy. so ya. REVIEW!!! please!!! its always nice to get a non-spam email from someone other then my ex girlfriend!**


End file.
